Joy
by heartwarr
Summary: The story of the arrival of Joy. The heart of the matter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. :
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN BONES._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :) _**

Chapter 1

Angela peered into the small hospital room. "knock - knock?" she asked.

"Come in Ang!" an enthusiastic Seeley Booth called. Angela walked in to see one of the most precious sights she had even seen. One that she had waited to see for a long long time.

"Everyone else is in the waiting room. They didn't want to overwhelm." Angela whispered.

"Thanks Ang. I am really tired." Temperance Brennan whispered.

"Aunt Ang, come meet your niece!" Booth motioned her over to Bone's bedside.

Booth took the tiny bundle from his partner's arms. He carefully and expertly placed the pink bundle into Angela's waiting arms.

"Angela, I'd like you to meet Joy Christine Bre-" Booth began

"Booth." Bones interupted. "Joy Christine Booth." She smiled.

Booth smiled a watery smile at Bones. "Thank you Bones." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"oh guys. Oh, she beautiful - just beautiful!" Angela cried as she looked down on the creamy skinned baby.

With a tiny rosebud mouth, long dark eyelashes, and a tiny tuft of dark hair she was precious.

"Knock, knock." came a chirpy nurse voice. "Ms. Brennan, is dad here now?"

"Yes". Bones answered.

"Hi Dad! I am Mrs. Cantrell. I take care of registering the births at the hospital." the smiling woman addressed Booth.

"I think that I missed you when you went to the car for some of Ms. Brennan's things. I just need you to sign the birth certificate so we can make little...." the older woman studied the paper "Joy here all official. Joy. I love that name." She smiled as she handed the certificate to Booth along with a pen. "If you'll just sign there where it says 'Father'. she pointed.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he signed the paper.

Booth was always afraid that even though he had convinced Bones he had to be a bigger part of the baby's life, that she would be afraid. She would resist. Their relationship was much more romantic after all they had been through. They still were not "a couple" but they certainly were more than "partners" or "best friends".

After Booth's surgery, he regained his memory quickly, and they decided to go through with the insemination - with the understanding that he would play a role in the child's life.

This more than her dared hope for. He had been at every prenatal appointment, all of ultrasounds, and when the pains began the previous night, it was Booth that has driven her to the hospital and coached her through every contraction and push.

After signing the document he handed it to the plump woman. "Congratulations again! You should receive a copy of her birth certificate along with her social security card in the mail in about 6 weeks." She strolled to the door. "Take care."

Angela smiled ear to ear. She kissed tiny Joy on her soft forehead and handed her back to her newly christened father.

Angela hugged Bones. "Send the rest of them in!" Bones smiled weakly.

"Will do." Angela smiled. "Love you guys!" She hugged Booth and gave Joy one last kiss and headed out to the waiting room to gather up the rest of the anxious squints.

They slowly files into the room after Angela gave them the all clear. Hodgens, Cam, and Sweets smiled broadly at the new father.

"Sweets, Hodgens, Cam, get over here. I want you to meet someone." Booth smiled. "Squints, meet Joy Christine Booth." Booth leaned into his daughters tiny face and whispered "Joy, meet our squints."

They each took turns passing the tiny bundle around. "Look Sweets, in a year or so, you'll have a new playmate!" Booth joked.

Brennan mostly slept. The doctors had actually suggested a c-section - the baby was face up making the delivery much harder. In the end she struggled through and was exausted from the effort.

Angela returned with real coffee for Booth and to usher the guest out so Bones could rest.

"Booth if you want, Cam and I can come back in the morning - give you a chance to shower, eat, change?" Angela offered.

"Are you suggesting that I stink Ang?" teased Booth.

"Sweetie, ANYONE would stink at this point." Angela smiled.

"Yeah, come on Seeley, we'll help Bren out - you need a break." Cam smiled.

"Thanks guys, I think that I will take you up on that offer." Booth yawned. "Max and Russ are coming by sometime tomorrow, but they aren't exactly helpful." Booth looked at Joy and then to Bones. "Just take care of my girls OK?" Booth kissed Joy's soft forehead and touched her button nose.

"Will do Seeley." Cam stroked Joy's tiny hand. "We'll take good care of them."

"What time?" Angela asked.

"10am?" Booth added "That should be about the time everyone will take a nap - at least I hope so." Booth paused with a twinkle in his eye. "Plus - Rebbecca is bringing Parker up around 2pm tomorrow. I don't want to miss them." Booth laughed. "He's a little disappointed that Joy's not a Jake."

Cam and Angela said their good byes and Booth looked over at Bones' exhausted form. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love you" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Bones was slightly more rested, besides having to wake to nurse Joy every few hours. Physically, she was still a mess.

Booth helped her into the shower which made her feel immensely better.

Cam and Angela arrived shortly after as promised and Booth reluctently left his new family in their care.

The women cooed and awwed over Joy. The morning passed quickly. A soft knock around lunchtime produced Dr Allen Foo, Joy's pediatric an.

"Ms. Brennan?" he asked " I am Dr. Foo, Joy's Dr. I just need to speak with you about something concerning Joy's hearing test."

Bren shifted in her bed to sit more upright. "You may speak freely in front of them, they are family." Bones' voice shook. "Is there something wrong with my baby?"

"She is going to be fine. Overall, she is very healthy, however, she did fail her newborn hearing test." Dr. Foo spoke softly "We need to run a few tests to determine why."

"What could it be?" Bones asked tearfully.

Dr Foo sighed. "Most of the time, profound hearing loss." He held his hand up "That's not to say that she just didn't respond and can actually hear just fine. We need to do more tests to be sure." Dr. Foo smiled "We'll wait until tomorrow, give you a chance to rest. It's a simple CAT scan and an ultrasound." Dr. Foo smiled kindly. "Do you have any questions?"

"yes, but I am a bit overwhelmed right now." Bones said tearfully "Could you come back later this afternoon? Her father went home to change and I am sure he'll have questions also."

"of course. I do my final rounds around 3 or so, I'll come back then." Dr. Foo smiled. "Try not to worry."

"Thanks Doctor." Bren said softly.

Cam and Angela squeezed her shoulders in a reassuring hug. "We can't worry yet." Cam asserted. "Some babies are so tired from the delivery that they don't respond to the stimuli."

"Do you want me to call Booth?" Angela asked softly. "Sweetie?"

Bren shook her head yes. "Just try to pad it?" Bren looked at Angela. "He'll come in here guns blazing - literally" Bren chuckled sadly.

"I'll call him now." Angela stepped into the hall and dialed Booth's cell.

"Booth" he answered breathlessly.

"Hey sweetie, it's Ang." Angela took a deep breath "First, don't freak out..." she began

"ABOUT WHAT?!?!? Booth panicked.

"The pediatrician came in to talk to Bren. Joy failed her hearing test." Angela spoke louder "He said it might be nothing, but he wants to run more tests." Angela paused. "Booth, you can't flip out. Bren needs you to be strong."

"Well, can I talk to him?" Booth asked exasperated.

"Bren told him to come back when you were here. He said he'd be back around 3pm or so." Angela soothed.

"OK, well I am getting dressed now and I'll be there shortly." Booth said anxiously.

"Take your time sweetie." Angela sighed. "And PLEASE, don't come up here taking hostages - that's not going to help anyone."

"I won't. Thank Ang. - oh, and can you tell Bones...tell her I love her?" Booth whispered.

"I will. Be carefull Booth." Angela hung up her phone and headed back in to Bren and Cam.

"Well, did you manage to disarm him?" Bren asked as she nursed Joy.

"He's fine." Angela smiled. "He said he loves you and he'll be up here shortly." Angela winked at Bren.

Bones blushed and stroked Joy's hand.

20 minutes later a knock at the door announced the arrival of Russ and Max Brennan. They were carrying in their arms a copious amount of balloons, stuffed animals and fresh cut flowers.

"Where's are my girls?" Max asked. "My Joys!!" Max leaned over and kissed Bones on the cheek. He gasped at the site of the tiny newborn sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. "Be still my heart. That has to be the most beautiful baby in the world." He looked at Bren and smiled.

"Do you want to hold her Dad?" Bren smiled up at her father.

"Do I?" Max took the tiny bundle from Bren and sat in the chair beside her bed. "Oh Miss Joy. I am your Grandfather Max." he smiled at her "This is your Uncle Russ." Russ smiled down at his new niece.

"She's perfect Tempe." Russ stroked her tiny hand. "Just perfect."

"I know." Bren smiled.

"Joy Christine. You have the names of 2 of the most beautiful women that ever lived." Max cooed. "Your going to be just as beautiful. Your Papa Max here is going to spoil you. I'll teach you all about science, I'll take you fishing, I'll KILL anyone that..."

"DAD?!?!?" Bones screamed shocked.

"Yeah Dad, considering your past, not cool." Russ shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I can't have some moronic boy breaking my girl's heart." Max defended himself.

"I couldn't agree more Max!" Booth smiled as he entered the door to Temperance's tiny hospital room. He grabbed Max by the shoulder in a warm embrace. "How's it going there Grandpa?" Booth smiled down at his sleeping daughter.

"That's Papa Max to you and we're just fine. I was just discussing Joy's future boyfriends, or the lack thereof." Max laughed.

"Well, with an FBI agent for a father, those boys better stay away." Booth smiled.

"alright guys, enough. She's not even 24 hours old. You have the rest of her life to torture her about boys." Angela laughed

After a few more minutes of baby holding and banter, they noticed that Bren had falled fast asleep. Max and Russ said their goodbyes to Joy and Booth.

"You do good work Booth." Max said as he embraced Booth in a quick hug. "You take care of my girls in there." Max said has he pointed a finger at Booth.

"Will do Max." Booth waved as they left.

"We should be going to, she's exhausted." Cam frowned.

"I'll take care of her." Booth lightly caressed Bren's hand.

"Call us if you hear anything more about Joy's test. I'll be by with Jack later this evening." Angela hugged Booth and gave Joy a quick kiss on the head and left with Cam in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth strolled over to Bones and grabbed her hand. He looked down at Joy. "It's going to be OK Bones." He smiled at her.

"I know." She kissed Joy on her head "I know."

Before either one of them could say another word, A soft knock at the door announced the arrival of a big brother.

"DADDY!!!" Parker ran to his father arms.

"Parks my man!" Booth scooped him up in one fluid motion and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Am I a brother?" Parker asked excitedly.

Rebbecca followed close behind. "Sorry Seeley. He ran the last 500 feet to the room. He is so excited." Rebbecca smiled.

"No problem." Booth smiled. "Hey Park, let's meet you sister!" Booth carried Parker to Bone's bedside.

"Parker, meet Joy Christine. Joy, meet Parker - your big brother." Booth put Parker down so he could take a closer look. Parker smiled at Bones and kissed her cheek. "Hey Bones, I missed you." Parker smiled.

"I missed you too Parker." Bones smiled. "Hi Rebbecca! Thanks for bringing him."

"No problem. She's beautiful. Congratulations!!" Rebecca smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bones offered.

"How about Parker and I both hold her?" Rebbecca smiled.

"YEAH!" Parker smiled.

"Shhh, Parker, not so loud. Let's go wash our hands." Rebbecca led Parker to the sink.

Once they were finished, Rebbecca sat down in a chair with Parker in her lap. Booth placed his new daughter in their arms.

"She's so tiny Mommy." Parker whispered. "Hello, I am Parker Booth, I am your brother." He kissed Joy on her nose. All the while Booth snapped photos.

After a few minutes, Parker became restless, and Rebbecca handed the baby back to Bones. "We should be going Seeley. He's getting wild." Rebbecca laughed.

"I'll walk you out." Booth grabbed Parker's hand as he kissed Bones and his new sister good bye.

"Thanks for bringing Parker Rebecca." Seeley smiled as they made their way into the hallway.

"No problem Seeley. I know that you'll do the same for Drew and I..." Rebbecca began.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy too!" Parker smiled.

"Congratulations!!" Booth smiled.

"Thanks..... for everything. I am so sorry for the past. I hope that things can stay the way they are between us. All of us. I am happy for you Seeley. Dr. Brennan is a great woman." Rebbecca smiled.

"Thanks Rebecca." Booth leaned down and kissed Parker. "Be good for Mommy." He warned. "See you soon. I love you pal."

"I love you too Daddy." Parker waved goodbye as he grabbed his mother's hand and skipped down the hall.

Jared Booth arrived in standard Jared style, motorcycle helmet under his arm and cigars in his pocket.

"Seals! Congrats." He hug his brother. "Tempe. Congratulations to you too. Where is this niece of mine?" Jared leaned in to see the bundle in Bones' arms.

"Uncle Jared, meet Joy Christine Booth." Booth smiled at his brother.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bones offered.

"No. No. I don't hold them when they are that small. I'll break her." Jared smiled. "I am 'Action Uncle'. I'll teach her how to ride a motorcycle, and how to sneak in past curfew." Jared laughed.

Booth shot him a deadly stare. "Or not..." Jared laughed.

A knock at the door interrupted the banter.

"Mr. Booth?" "I am Joy's pediatrician Dr. Foo. I was hear to discuss your daughter's hearing test."


	4. Chapter 4

"We won't know anything until we do some further tests." Dr Foo explained gently.

Booth sat holding his baby girl in his arms. So terrified.

"I scheduled them for tomorrow morning, so you all can leave soon after. I know that you'll be anxious to get this little one in her own crib." Dr. Foo smiled. "They'll come get her around 8am. You can be with her the whole time. It's an ultrasound and a CAT scan. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes for each test." Dr. Foo placed his hand on Booth's shoulder. "I know your worried, but try not to be. No matter the outcome, Joy can lead an exceptional life." Dr. Foo offered his hand to Booth. "See you tomorrow."

Booth shook the Dr's hand "Thank Dr. Foo."

Booth looked over at Bones, who was crying. He walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down carefully with Joy still in his arms. "Hey" he grabbed her hand. "Hey - we'll get through this. Okay?" He kissed her hand. "All three of us." He kissed the top of Joy's head and then looked at Bones.

"Move in with me? Or I'll move in with you, but I can't exactly just invite myself to live with you, so I'll just ask you." He rambled. "Please?" He looked at her, his eyes full of love.

"Yes." she whispered. "I have more room. Will you live with us?" Bones whispered.

"Bones, of course." Booth looked down at Joy, then to Bren. "Bones" he whispered. "I have to tell you something. I love you. I mean, I am IN love with you. I want you, Joy, your bones, your lack of pop culture, everything. I love you." he kissed her lips softly. "I don't care if you want marry me, I just want you." Booth smiled at her.

"I love you too Booth. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for her." She smiled.

This next morning, a nurse came to take Joy for her ultrasound and CAT scan. Both Bren and Booth accompanied her to the CAT scan room. Bones placed her tiny daughter on the table. She looked so small. They put a strap around her for safety so she wouldn't fall off. "Mamn, it'll just take a second. You need to step behind this wall right here."

Booth grabbed her hand and led her behind a wall to protect them from the radiation as the Tech took the films. A minute later the tech told them she was finished.

Bones raced as fast as someone who was 48 hours post-pardum could and freed her daughter from the table. Joy slept through the entire procedure.

The ultrasound was easier on Bones and Booth. Bones was able to hold Joy as the tech took images of Joy's ears.

20 minutes later they were back in their room. They found quite a crowd waiting on them. Max, Russ, Jared, Angela, Hodgens, Sweets, Cam, all were crowded into the tiny room.

"Sorry guys - I kinda let the cat out of the bad." Angela smiled. "We're all here to support you." Angela hugged Bren.

"Thanks." Bren said uncomfortably.

The nurse discharged both Bones and Joy. All they had to do now was wait.

They didn't wait long, 30 anxious minutes later, Dr. Foo walked in with the test results.

"Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan I..." He began, but stopped when he saw all of the folks gathered in the room.

"It's OK, we've got a big family." Booth grabbed Bones' hand. "Please, continue."

"I am afraid that I have some bad new regarding Joy's hearing. She is completely deaf in her right ear. There is no infrastructure. In her left, she may be able to hear limited decibels, but we won't know for sure until she's older. She may also be a candidate for an implant, we won't know until she's older." Dr. Foo smiled at them.

"We have services available for Joy to begin learning American Sign Language as well as speech therapy. You and Dr. Brennan will also need to learn ASL, we can provide teachers and therapist to both of you." Dr Foo looked down at the shell shocked couple. "I know that this is hard, but from the support of all of her vast family, she'll be just fine. Any questions?" Dr. Foo asked.

"I am sure we'll have plenty, but it's just...just..." Booth looked up at the doctor speechless.

"A lot to process. I understand. I am going to leave you my cell number and my home number. If and when you have questions, please don't hesitate to call." Dr Foo smiled down at Joy. "She's going to be fine."

"Thank you Dr." Bren whiped a spare tear from her eye. Booth stood up and shook the Dr's hand as he left.

They were all silent for several moments. It was broken when Max stood from the couch he was wedged in with Jared and Russ and exclaimed "Well, let's take our girl home!"


	5. Chapter 5

3 YEARS LATER

Dr. Temprance Brennan was trying to get some paperwork done. Sincerely. However, someone had other ideas.

She felt a tug on her shirt sleeve. "Mommy Play?" 3 year old Joy Booth signed.

Bones smiled at her tiny daughter. She and Booth had just finished a difficult case, and she was trying to finish the paper work that went along with finishing it. Bones had missed Joy terribly, so she picked Joy up early from school in the hopes that Joy would play, and Bones could finish.

"Joy play. Mommy work." Bones signed back.

"Miss mommy. Play." Joy persisted. Bren considered her dilemma for a moment, until she saw the answer sneaking up on her 3 year old daughter.

Suddenly Joy was scooped up into loving arms. "Joy - Joy. Play with Uncle? Play with Aunt Angel?" Jack Hodgens signed to the tiny toddler.

Bones felt so fortunate to have so many friends and family that went to the time and trouble of learning American Sign Language in order to better communicate with her daughter. Angela, Hodgens, Sweets, Cam, Jared, Max, and Russ all know at least basic sign language. Joy was a lucky girl.

Joy smiled and signed "Yes" to Jack whole threw Joy over his shoulder and with a nod to Bones, walked into the direction of Angela's office.

45 minutes later Bones strolled into Angela's office to find Hodgens, Angela and Joy playing tea party - pinkies in the air. Joy spied Bones out of the corner of her eye and ran into her legs. "Mommy!!" Joy signed. "All done?"

"Yes, Mommy play." Bren smiled as she sat down on Angela's sofa, taking a pretend cup of tea for herself.

"Daddy." Joy signed looking at Bones with her clear blue eyes. "Daddy work. See you soon." Bones signed back.

As if on cue, Seeley Booth walked into Angela's office.

Joy ran to her father's strong arms. "Baby B. I missed you." Booth signed.

"Aunt Angel, show dress." Joy signed.

"Do you want Daddy to see Joy?" Angela signed.

"Yes." Joy signed and pointed down to the floor so she could show Booth the dress.

Angela walked to her closet with Joy in tow and pulled down the tiny white dress that Angela had purchased that day.

"Pretty" Joy smiled at her daddy as Angela presented the dress to Booth.

"Beautiful." Bones smiled and rubbed his stubbly face.

"I flower girl" Joy signed to her father proudly.

"She's totally going to steal the show Ang." Jack laughed.

"Let her." Angela smiled.

"Eat" Joy signed, touching her tiny fingers to her lips.

Booth scooped up his daughter. "You heard the girl. To the diner!" Booth walked out with Angela, Jack and Bren in tow.

They all took their seat at the diner. Booth snuggled in next to Bren. The two had been married 2 months before in a simple ceremony. Bones had never been happier. She never thought that she would be married, but she did know she wanted to be a family.

"So only one month to go!" Booth smiled.

"Yep! I can't wait!" Jack smiled as he put his arm around Angela.

After many years of trial and error, Jack and Angela were going to finally make it official.

"Baby B us going to look so beautiful in her dress!" Angela signed and said.

"Aunt Angel beautiful." Joy signed and wrinkled her button nose at Angela

"Guys, how do you stand her - she's so CUTE!" Angela touched her nose and signed "I love you" to Joy.

"Why do you think that she gets away with everything. Especially with Booth." Bones kissed him on the cheek.

"HEY! She doesn't get away with THAT much." Booth laughed. "She's just a Daddy's girl." Booth kissed Joy's sticky hand. "Daddy's girl?" Booth signed.

"Mommy and Daddy's girl." Joy signed back. With that, both of her parent's leaned in and kissed her cheeks.

"Suckas." Jack laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Joy fell asleep in the back seat of the government issued SUV on the way home from the diner. She snuggled up with her thumb in her mouth. At the red light, Booth looked back at his sleeping daughter and kissed his new wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and yawned. "What time is Rebbecca and Drew dropping off Parker?" Bones asked sleepily.

"10am" Booth smiled.

"Is she sure that she doesn't want us to watch Alex too?" Bones asked.

"Nah, I think that Drew's parents are watching him." he smiled "that's sweet of you to offer though." he kissed her hand.

"Well, I know that Parker liked to play with his brother and sister together." Bones closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Booth asked

"Yeah. You know how it is in the beginning. Bren signed. "I swear I don't remember being this tired with Joy though."

"You were" He smiled "You just forgot after you saw the finished product." Booth smiled.

They were just six weeks along with their "honeymoon" baby. Booth looked over at Bren who had fallen asleep. Booth had never been happier. With a perfect, beautiful daughter; who with her auburn hair, blue eyes and Booth smile was a charmer where ever she went. He deafness was just what made Joy - well Joy. Her name couldn't have been more accurate.

Bones and Booth couldn't have been happier. They couldn't wait to meet the new addition.

Booth parked the SUV in the parking garage and carried Joy in his arms into their apartment. Bones followed close behind. He put Joy to bed and crawled into their own bed together.

Parker was so excited to see Joy. He had been working on his signing and couldn't wait for Joy to see. "Sissy" Parker signed. "Do you want to play?" Joy smiled and happily trailed behind Parker to his room.

"Wow! Rebbecca, have you been working with him? He is signing really really well." Booth was amazed.

"Well, we picked up a couple of books that the therapist at school recommended, and we've been working a little everyday." Rebbecca smiled. "She's his sister Seeley. You'd do the same for Drew and I" Rebbecca and Drew had been married a little over 2 years. Things between Booth and Rebbecca improved a lot. They all pitched in to care for not only Parker, but Alex and Joy as well.

"Thank you Rebbecca" Bones smiled. "It helps Joy so much." They smiled on as the 11 year old built a tower of blocks for Joy to destroy.

"No problem." Rebbecca smiled and grabbed Drew's hand. "See you on Sunday Parks!" Rebbecca kissed Parker good bye and left.

"Who want to go to the park?" Booth signed and said. Both ran to put their shoes on.

"What about you mommy?" Booth asked as he kissed bones on the neck. "Park?"

"Sounds good to me." Bren smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

They all climbed into the Government Issued SUV and headed in the direction of their favorite park.

The kids scampered out of the SUV at the sight of heir favorite fountain and playground.

"Keep an eye on Joy Parks!" Booth yelled. "Watch out for her." Booth plopped down onto a near by bench with Bones.

"What are we going to do with another one Bones?" Booth laughed. "Those 2 wear me out as it is."

"The center must hold." Bones whispered into his ear. Before Booth could comment, he heard Joy scream and Parker yelling. He ran up to them just in time to see Parker punch a 12 year old boy square in the nose. Bones ran up behind him and scooped up a now hysterical Joy.

"Parker Booth!!" Booth screamed. "What in the world..." Just as Booth was trying to make heads or tails of the situation, he was faced with one very angry looking woman.

"Oh my god! Jackson - are you bleeding?!?!?!" The woman screamed. "Who did this to you?" The woman casted an angry glare at Parker and Booth. "What kind of a hoodlum are you raising?" She pointed an angry finger at Booth.

Bones turned and pointed a finger back at the woman. "Now wait just a minute, I hardly see.."

"Whoa, Whoa...Ladies." Booth stepped in between the woman checking on Joy in the process.

"Parker. what happened?" Booth asked as he knelt down to eye level.

"He...he called Joy a retard." Parker sniffled. "he called her a retard and when I told him that she was just deaf, he said she was still a retard and then he pushed her." Parker started to cry. "I can't let him push her Daddy." At this point he broke down and cried hard, his skinny shoulders shaking.

Booth pulled him into a hug and glared up at the stunned woman.

"Jackson Johnson, did you call that child a name???" she stammered "and push her?" She stared down at the boy hands on her hips.

"I'm...I'm sorry." The boy stuttered.

"You will be." The woman jerked the boy away by his hand.

"shhh, shhh, it's OK Parker." Booth soothed.

"Your not mad?" Parker asked amazed.

"Of course not You were defending your little sister." Booth pulled him into a hug.

"But why Dad?" Parker cried into his shoulder. "Why would he say mean things to Joy? She's just a little kid." Parker sniffled.

Bones sat down in the grass with Joy in her lap, who had calmed down to just sniffles. She free her hand of Joy's shoulder's and spoke and signed to the children.

"Sometimes, when people are a little different, it can scare us." Bones began. "They aren't sure how to respond, so they might say something mean. It's not fair, but it happens." Both felt a tear in her eye threatening to let go of it's grip on her eye. She took another breath. "When that boy saw you and Joy signing, it might have made him feel strange or worried, so he acted out." Bones motioned Parker over to her side. "You did a good thing Parker; we're proud of you; we love you. " Bones hugged him. "Don't worry. Not everyone will be that way." Bones assured.

"And no fighting. It's OK to defend yourself or your siblings or friends, but as a rule, we walk away right?" Booth ruffled his hair.

"Yes Daddy." Parker smiled.

"Joy, do you want to play?" Parker signed. Joy sprand from Bones' lap and signed an enthusiastic "Yes."

Bones pursed her lips together "I don't think.."

"Go, stay close." Booth smiled at his children.

"Booth, do you think that they'll be OK?" Bones asked worriedly.

"Bones, Joy is going to have to learn sooner or later that some people out there are going to look at her differently. They are going to make fun." Booth grabbed her hand. "Now, the father in me want to get my gun and threaten anyone that messes with my girl...but I can't do that." Booth looked at her hand.

"She's strong and with her family and friends by her side, she can do anything." Booth leaned over and pointed at the swings. Parker was pushing Joy higher and higher as Joy practiced the "wee" that her speech therapist taught her.

Booth kissed Bones' hand. "Maybe she can even fly."


	8. Chapter 8

"Booth - PLEASE stop worrying!"

"I can't Bones, your nine months pregnant," Booth sighed "Waddling around here - working!" Booth exclaimed. "Your shower starts in an hour. Please, go pack up your office, brief Cam on what's what while your away, and put on your happy face for the shower." Booth grabbed her left hand and rubbed her engagement ring and wedding band, trying to remind Brennan why he was so worried.

"Alright." She sighed and began off the platform.

"Thata girl. Thank you." Booth sighed in relief as he helped her off the platform. "I love you." Booth smiled his "charm smile" for her.

Cam and Angela strolled up to the couple. "Ready to be showered Mama?" Cam asked playfully.

"Actually, I need to brief you on these remains.." Bones frowned.

Booth sighed. "I've done all I can. I am going to get Joy. God speed ladies." He kissed Bones on the mouth and grabbed his coat.

"Booth! Be careful! There is a winter storm warning out there." Bones exclaimed. "We're narrowly missing a blizzard."

"Now who's worrying?" Booth winked at the others. "I will see you in a hour. Happy face Bones - Happy." He strolled out of the Jeffersonian to retrieve his daughter.

Booth walked into his daughter's 4K class. There was a great mix of hearing and deaf children. They also had access to the finest speech therapist in the country. He considered Joy very lucky.

"Mr. Booth!" Peggy McRey smiled. "Joy's just finishing up speech. She has a big surprise for you!" Mrs. McRey smiled.

On cue, Joy walked in with Nancy Fergerson, her speech therapist.

"Daddy!" Joy signed and ran to Booth.

"Hey Baby B!" Booth signed "Ms Fergerson says you have a surprise for me!" Booth smiled.

Joy pointed down and Booth put her in the floor. She pulled him down by his tie and took his face in both of her tiny hands. She took a deep breath.

"Dah-Dee." Joy spoke. "Mah-mee." She spoke again.

Booth pulled her into a gentle embrace. He looked up at her teachers. "Thank you." he said tearfully.

Joy pulled back and signed. "Why are you crying?" Booth laughed and signed. "You made me so happy. So proud. Wait until mommy hears. I love you Joy." Booth wiped he eyes.

"She's been so close for at least a month but we really had a breakthrough today." Ms. Furgerson explained.

"Well, I am so so pleased. Thank you - all of you - for all that you do." Booth smiled.

"Go get your coat Joy, it's time for the party for the baby." Booth signed.

Joy ran to her cubbie.

"When is your wife due again?" Mrs. McRey asked.

"Three days ago!" Booth laughed. "There is no happiness in an overdue wife." Booth shook his head.

"Ready Daddy!" Joy smiled ashe she struggled with her gloves. "Bye Ms. Furgerson. Bye Mrs. McRey." Joy signed.

"Bye Joy" they signed back. "Oh, Mr. Booth, remember to check for school closing tomorrow. I hear that we're in for quite a winter storm." Ms. McRey frowned.

"You've been talking to my wife I see." Booth laughed. "Will do Ms. McRey."

He grabbed Joy's hand and they made their way to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Booth and Joy made their way back to the Jeffersonian, Booth was beginning to think that they were all correct in being worried. The snow was coming down hard and the wind made it nearly impossible to see. They walked in and shook the snow off of their coats.

"Joy Joy!" Angela scooped the tiny girl up and gave her a kiss. "I missed you." she signed to the girl.

"I missed you too." Joy signed. "Is it time for that baby's party?" Joy asked.

"Yep! Let's go see mama." Angela smiled and galloped Joy up the stairs to the gathering.

"AWWWW" the collective gaggle of women cooed over the tiny outfit that Bones unwrapped.

"Thanks everyone." Bones smiled and looked uncomfortable.

Booth sat down beside Bones and motioned for Joy to join them.

"Joy has one more surprise for Mommy." Booth said and signed.

Joy smiled and looked at her mother. "Mah-mee." Joy said "Dah-dee." She smiled.

Bones burst into tears and grabbed Joy into a tender embrace. "Joy, that's wonderful. I love you." Bones wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Joy's face.

At the conclusion of the baby shower, they were all in for a rude surprise, courtesy of Mother Nature.

"All of the roads are closed." Hodgins sighed. "There is no way any of us are leaving tonight."

"What?!?!" Bones cried. "No, No." She sat down wearily on her couch. "I am 9 months pregnant. I can't sleep here." she sniffled.

Booth walked in behind Jack with Joy in his arms.

"Sorry Babe - we're stuck here at least until the morning." He leaned in and kissed her. "We'll fix up the couch. It'll be OK."

Booth signed to Joy "Wanna play sleepover Baby B?"

Joy smiled and began skipping around the room. "Yeah sleepover!" she signed.

Booth grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Why don't you go with Uncle Jack and find Aunt Angel. We'll figure out where we're going to all sleep OK?" Booth kissed her head as she skipped off with Jack.

Bones rubbed her swollen belly. "Fix it Booth." she cried. "I am too tired, too sore, too swollen to deal with this rationally. I want my bed." she sniffled.

"Listen, I'll make up the couch, I'll sleep in the floor with the munchkin." Booth rubbed her back. "we'll be out of here first thing in the morning. You'll be in your bed by 7. OK?" He soothed.

"I love you." She kissed his face.


	10. Chapter 10

20 minutes later, Booth had the couch all set up for Bones. He had a sleeping bag in the floor for himself, and Joy was going to crash with Angela and Hodgens. They chowed on the leftover shower refreshments, and decided the best thing to do was to just turn in early in the hopes that the roads would be cleared by the morning.

Around 2am, Bones was awoken by a very active baby kicking her, a hungry stomach, and a horribly sore back. She saw Booth snoring softly in the floor and smiled. She stretched her sore back wearly, and waddled off in the direction of the Jeffersonian's kitchenette. Bones usually tried to quail her stomach with a tall glass of milk. She paused to look into Angela's office to check on Joy.

She saw Joy laying on Angela's chest. Bones wished she had her lap back so she could cuddle Joy like that. 'Any day now.' Bones rubbed her belly and strolled towars the kitchenette.

As Bones opened the refrigerator, she was hit with a terrible back cramp. She put her head on the counter and sighed, trying to kneed the cramp away. She felt an extra set of hands run the same area of her back and she yelped in surprise.

She turned to see a shirtless Booth staring at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just have a horrible backache." She sighed. "It seems a little better now." She went about making a glass of milk. "Hopefully this will settle down the baby. I can't sleep when we're tap dancing in there." She took a long sip as she rubbed her belly.

Booth made a face at the mention of tap dancing. "Maybe he's playing soccer huh Bones?" Booth smiled.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bones smiled. "Your one for one. It could be a girl." Bones laughed.

Booth answered this challenge with a kiss.

"OWWWWW" Bones cried into his mouth, grabbing her back.

"Back cramping up again?" Booth frowned as he tried to massage the pain away.

"You OK Bren?" Cam asked. "I heard you guys up and I thought that I would join." Cam sighed. "I can't sleep either."

"My back is protesting that couch." Bones answered weakly. "Ugh."

"How far apart are these protests?" Cam asked worried.

"I don't think it's..." Bones began.

"About 4 minutes Cam." Booth bit his lip.

"OWWWWWEEEEHHEE." Bones grabbed her back again.

"Yeah - about 4 minutes." Booth confirmed. "You think that this is..." Booth trailed off.

"Yeah - yeah I do." Cam rubbed Bren's back. "Seeley, call an ambulance." Cam called.

Booth pulled out his phone and dialed. He was worried because for once, Bones didn't protest.

"I need an ambulance at 147 H Street, the Jeffersonian." Booth spoke sternly. "My wife is in labor." Booth listened for a moment and his face fell.

"What?!?!" He took a deep breath. "Well how long of a delay?" He asked with his voice full of fear and aggravation. "How will we know your coming?" He waited "Is there ANYTHING that we can do to speed this up? Booth begged.

At that point Cam snatched the phone from Booth's hand.

"This is Dr. Camille Saroyan. What seems to be the delay?" She spoke in her most professional voice.

She listened for a moment. "Uh huh. Well, I am a pathologist, I am not exactly in the position to.." She listened for another moment. "Of course I went to medical school! I just think..." She trailed off and her face softened.

"I understand. Just please. PLEASE try to get someone here as soon as you can. Thank you." She flipped the phone closed and looked at Booth.

"Seeley, there is a 4 hour back-up on the ambulances. There are multiple pileups and with the weather it's making it all but impossible to get to anyone. It looks like we're on our own - at least for now."


	11. Chapter 11

Cam grabbed Booth's shoulders. "It's going to be OK. Babies take a while to get here, and I did a rotation in OB when I was in residency. Granted, it's been a while, but I did." Cam smiled at him. "Go take care of her. Explain the situation." Cam watched Booth shake his head and went back to Bren with Cam in tow.

"Bones? Are you OK?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I think that they are getting closer together though. They are starting to wrap around too." Bones grimaced as another contraction racked her body.

"What's closer together?" Jack asked his eyes full of concern. "I couldn't sleep and I heard you guys - is everything OK?"

"Bones is in labor." Booth looked at him his eyes full of concern. "The ambulances can't..." Booth looked down at Bren and grabbed her hand. "Baby, the ambulances can't get here. At least not for a while." Booth sighed "Cam's going to help us out until then OK? Everything is going to be fine."

Temperance looked up at Booth. "OK, just don't leave me." She cried.

"Bren I think that we need to check and see how far along we are. Can I do that?" Cam whispered.

"Yes, just give me a minute." She gasped.

"Wait - guys, are we going to have the baby here?" Jack panicked.

"No - I hope not." Cam looked up from Bren "But, we need to be ready just in case." Cam looked at Jack.

"Hodgens, can you wake up Sweets and the two of you try to get as many blankets from the gift bags as possible? It's all in Booth's car." Cam took a deep breath "Also, once your done with that, try to clear a path for the ambulance. Don't stay out there too long though, all I need is for you two to get hypothermia." Cam chuckled.

"Will do." Hodgens made his way to Cam's office where Sweets was camped out.

"Booth, let's get her back to her office." Cam said "We'll check here there."

Booth carefully lifted Bren in his arms and made his way to her office. "Booth, I'm too heavy." Bones protested, but by then another contraction wracked her body, and she buried her head in his chest and cried out in pain.

"Just breathe Bones. HeeeHeee just like they taught us." Booth soothed. He carefully laid her on the couch and helped her out of her panties so Cam could check her dilation.

"Ready Bren?" Cam asked gently.

"Yeah, I think I have a minute." She said weakly. Cam carefully checked Bren's cervix.

"Oh, oh, Bren your..... your already at a 5 - almost a 6." Cam withdrew a gloved hand. "The baby is really low. I can feel the head." She then looked up at Booth suddenly. "Her water just broke. Go tell those guys to hurry up!" Cam smiled at Bones. "I haven't delivered a baby since my rotation in OB. Looks like I might her that second chance." She patted Bren on the knee as she grimaced through another contraction.

"Argggg. HEEE HEE." Bren panted. 2 hours later, there were as ready as a lab could be for the birth of a baby. Sweets and Hodgens brought plenty of baby items in from the car. A foot of snow had been pushed aside in the hopes that an ambulance might save the day. Angela kept watch over a still sleeping Joy. Her lack of hearing saved them from her waking up due to the commotion.

Bren was laying on her couch, Booth at her side with Cam keeping a close eye. Sweets and Hodgens looked on helplessly from just outside the door, hoping against hope that an ambulance might rear into the distance and save the day.

"Bren, your at a 10 now." Cam said excitedly. "You can push when your ready."

"UMMMPPPP." Bones cried. "I need to push NOW!" She panted.

"Okay, Seeley, help her hold her legs up." Cam commanded. "Bren at your next contraction push. Push down towards your bottom." Cam spoke gently.

"Here it comes." Bones cried.

"Push baby, Push." Booth spoke tearfully.

Twenty minutes later a baby's lustful cried filled the halls of the Jeffersonian's lab.

"It's a BOY!" Cam cried. "A big boy." Cam said as she began tearing up.

She cleaned the baby's airway and tied off the cord with some dental floss that Angela had.

"Dad, wanna cut the cord?" Cam smiled.

Booth looked down at the now crying Bones and cut the cord freeing his son from his wife. Cam helped Bones deliver the Placenta which to her relief was entirely intact.

They cleaned up the baby, diapered, and swaddled him. They then placed him in his mother's arms.

"You did a great job Bren." Cam smiled. "Thank you for letting me help." Cam wiped a stray tear from her face.

"No, thank you Cam." Bones looked up at her. "You saved us."

"I'll leave you three alone for a minute. I am sure those two out there are dying to know." Cam walked out of Bren's office, closing the glass door behind her.

"You did it." Booth whispered. "He's perfect." he smiled.

"He looks just like you." Bones chuckled. "So, what are we going to call him?"

"Impatience?" Booth joked.

"How about Jacob?" Bones asked. "Jacob Cameron?" Bones offered "After Cam? She got him here after all." Bones kissed his soft head.

"Jake - I love it." Booth kissed Bones tenderly. "I love you too."

Twenty minutes later, Angela woke a still sleeping Joy in her office. "Joy. Joy I have a surprise for you." Angela smiled at the 4 year old. Joy sat up and smiled. "Can we go home?" she signed "No, better than." Angela smiled and scooped up the tiny girl headed in the direction of Bren's office.

"Knock-knock" Angela said. "Someone wants her surprise!" Angela smiled and put Joy down to meet her brother.

"Baby B!" Booth signed. "Come here."

"Is that my baby?" Joy signed.

"Yes, he came last night." Booth signed and picked up his daughter so she could see.

"Mama!" Joy signed "Is that my baby?"

"Yes, this is your baby Jake." Bones smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Joy signed. "Did Santa bring him?" Joy asked.

It was, after all, snowing and just after Christmas.

Booth laughed. "No, but that doesn't mean he's not just as special." Booth beamed at his new family.

"Guys! The ambulance is here!" Sweets stuck his head in Bren's office.

"Let them wait." Bones laughed as Joy kissed her new brother on the head.


End file.
